Rarity
Rarity is a unicorn living in Ponyville. She works as both a fashion designer and seamstress and is one of the main characters of the series. She holds the element of generosity in her. Personality Rarity has a passion for design and considers herself an artist, with other ponies' looks as her medium. Her dream is to design for Princess Celestia one day and even marry "the stallion of her dreams", which was at first Celestia's nephew, Prince Blueblood. She has a tendency to give her friends spontaneous makeovers and clothing tips if their appearance does not meet her impeccable standards (Twilight is a frequent victim of this). However, this does not mean that she is shallow or superficial; she truly cares about each one of her clients and tries her best to create designs which will bring out the inner beauty of her friends. That's not to say that she doesn't deal with her outer beauty as well. In Boast Busters, her attempt to show up Trixie was spoiled when the blue unicorn ruined her hair, causing her to run away. In Look Before You Sleep, she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy or have her mane soaked in the rain. This caused some conflict with her friend Applejack, who isn't bothered about getting muddy or wet. In Dragonshy, she wore a scarf on the way to the dragon's lair, wondering if she carried a tiara to match. In Green Isn't Your Color, she is shown indulging in full spa treatments. Rarity takes great pride in her work and will do whatever it takes to make sure a dress is perfect for the customer, no matter how long it takes. In Suited For Success, she takes it a step further when her friends did not seem satisfied in the first set of dresses she made for them. She stressed herself into making a new set as perfect as they wanted it, going as far as following all their instructions instead of her own instincts. She was unhappy with the results, even though her friends were the opposite. Because of the love of her career, she can be emotionally distraught when it is threatened in some shape or form. When her "perfect" gowns were devastatingly rebuked by a visiting fashion critic and her being laughed at, she locked herself in her room, lamenting the fear of her career being ruined. In another example, in Swarm of the Century, she forgot the Parasprite crisis around Ponyville when she realized some of the hungry swarm were in her shop eating all of her clothes, causing her to panic and rush over. Rarity is perhaps the most well-spoken of the main six ponies; her vocabulary tends to be on the more elegant side, and she is prone to use bigger words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than the others. She speaks with a cultivated Mid-Atlantic dialect, and shares some mannerisms with similarly accented Hollywood actresses, such as Hungarian actress Zsa Zsa Gabor --for example, referring to others as "Darling." Rarity sometimes gets carried away with her attention to detail. In Look Before You Sleep, she had difficulty tearing herself away from fixing a messy bookcase, despite the presence of a much bigger problem--a tree that crashed into Twilight's home. In Winter Wrap Up, she becomes so preoccupied with fixing Twilight's messy bird's nest that she spent nearly the entire day on it, when she was supposed to be making hundreds of other nests. While she cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, Rarity isn't above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or the prospect of gathering gems. As shown in Friendship is Magic, part 2, she was willing to sacrifice her beauty to help out someone in need and has been out on rugged pursuits such as in Dragonshy and'' Over a Barrel. She showed herself to be quite tough and resourceful in dealing with the Diamond Dogs in ''A Dog and Pony Show. While the others worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity was taking control of the situation. Skills As a unicorn, Rarity can use magic. She has not demonstrated the same level of skill as Twilight, but is quite adept with telekinesis, being able to use it on multiple items at once, and can put on impressive light displays, use tools, including scissors, and even sew with considerable skill. The focus of her magic is centered around making things tidy and pretty, such as making dresses from a bolt of cloth with remarkable speed. She has also shown some creativity with this aspect of her power by eliminating a large section of tree by reducing it to cute little topiaries in'' Look Before You Sleep.'' Though her care of her own appearance makes her unwilling to get too rough, Rarity has shown some quite impressive close combat ability. Appropriately, she seems to concentrate on not getting hit, dodging the manticore and the Diamond Dogs’ attacks with her customary grace. Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems, which is a major plot point in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. This spell is copied by Twilight Sparkle in the same episode. Unlike Twilight Sparkle or other unicorns, Rarity's gem-finding ability appears to be instinctive: her story in The Cutie Mark Chronicles show this ability activating by itself without her knowingly casting a spell. History Rarity was responsible for the decor during the Summer Sun celebration. When she saw what Rainbow Dash accidentally did to Twilight's hair she was compelled to give Twilight a makeover. She also developed a fascination with Twilight when she heard she was from Canterlot. Twilight fled the Carousel Boutique (Rarity's shop) in fear of the thought of Rarity dying her coat a new color. In episode 2, during the search for the Elements of Harmony, they encountered a sea-serpent. When they discovered the sea-serpent was just crying over the loss of half of his mustache, Rarity selflessly cut off her own tail and used it to replace the sea-serpent's lost mustache. This action earned her the element of generosity (and, as a bonus, the element restored her tail.) Rarity daydreams in episode three about meeting Princess Celestia's dashing nephew at the Grand Galloping Gala. Upon attending the Gala, she finally meets the object of her affections who reveals his name to be Prince Blueblood. However, to her dismay, he turns out to be snobbish, self-centered, and rude. Rarity is revealed to be Sweetie Belle's older sister in Stare Master. Relationships Twilight Sparkle - Though Twilight doesn't seem that interested in fashion, she and Rarity get along well. Twilight has been the subject of multiple makeovers and liked the results. The two, being unicorns, share a talent in magic and it has been shown that Rarity and Twilight occasionally teach each other their various spells; Rarity taught Twilight how to track jewels with her horn, as shown in A Dog and Pony Show. Pinkie Pie - Pinkie and Rarity are close friends. Rarity has never been as surprised or critical of Pinkie's oddness as the others, though her fashion sense has occasionally driven her to distraction. In Dragonshy they were seen getting along very well, playing games like tic-tac-toe and trading quips throughout the episode. Fluttershy - Rarity and Fluttershy share interests in fashion and beauty and meet at the spa once a week, as depicted in Green Isn't Your Color. She even claims Fluttershy to be her best friend. Rarity expresses admiration of Fluttershy's grace and poise in the episode, and implores Fluttershy to model her clothing, though she is aware that Fluttershy doesn't enjoy putting herself in front of people and only asks her when Photo Finish comes to photograph her work. This results in Rarity losing the spotlight to Fluttershy, a situation they both dislike. Fluttershy also extends her tender love for animals to Rarity's cat Opalescence when the latter is unable to tend to her properly in Stare Master. Rarity and Fluttershy come to a small disagreement over the design of Fluttershy's dress in Suited for Success, but the latter's "freaky knowledge of sewing" proves handy in the group's effort to complete Rarity's dress. Rainbow Dash - Rainbow Dash tends to be much more rambunctious and sharp-tongued than the ever-polite and stately Rarity, but despite this, Rarity seems to not mind Rainbow's wild nature, and Rainbow is generally respectful in return. Rainbow does not share the same attention to detail and fashion Rarity does, but does show admiration for Rarity's talent at dressmaking. In Sonic Rainboom, after Dash expressed disappointment that the others would not be able to go to Cloudsdale to cheer her on in the Best Young Flier Competition, Rarity insisted that they all find some way to get there and support her, and had Twilight test a spell on her that would allow her to fly in Cloudsdale. Rarity gained a lovely pair of wings thanks to this spell, but outshined Rainbow when she showed them off to everyone and even entered the competition herself, sending Dash into a nervous breakdown. However, when Rarity fell from the sky after burning her wings, Dash flew to save her and Rarity apologized to Dash, calling her the greatest flier in Cloudsdale. Applejack - Unfortunately, Applejack and Rarity often find themselves unable to get over their differences, with the result of talking to each other cautiously, if at all. Despite this, they have shown concern for each other, and the episode Look Before You Sleep resulted in them forming a slightly better relationship. In more recent episodes, they have shown a somewhat better tolerance towards each other's differences. In Over a Barrel, Rarity is baffled at Applejack's caring for a tree she named "Bloomberg" that she is taking to Appleloosa for planting, and complains over not receiving the private coach Applejack did. However, Applejack takes this in stride and takes no offense at Rarity's complaints. Rarity later provides Applejack with much appreciated support in their attempts to protect Appleloosa from a buffalo stampede. Rarity also compliments Applejack's manners while the two are at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever, having spent the night with Prince Blueblood, who's manners were even less than Applejack's sometimes are. Spike - While it is uncertain if Rarity has noticed Spike's crush (though as Twilight noted, she would have to be pretty unobservant not to), she seems quite willing to let him help her out with her work, and has shown concern for his welfare. In A Dog and Pony Show, she rewards Spike with gems to feast on when the latter helps in her gem hunts, much to the latter's happiness. Sweetie Belle - Though Rarity views her little sister with affection, Sweetie Belle's clumsiness does drive her to distraction sometimes, especially since it's paired with a painful willingness to 'help', as shown in Stare Master. Sweetie has also shown a tendency to "borrow" important supplies from Rarity on occasion, using her most expensive fabrics to make poorly stitched costumes for her friends. Prince Blueblood - Once the subject of her affections, Rarity's image of Prince Blueblood was Rarity's dream pony; in The Ticket Master, Rarity fawns over the Prince's handsomeness and royal manner, fantasizes him taking her hoof in marriage at the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity eventually met the Prince in person in The Best Night Ever, but their relationship proved anything but romantic. Although handsome and initially charming, Blueblood showed himself to be conceited, rude, and narrow-minded, often taking advantage of Rarity's affections for him and rarely ever displaying common courtesy to her through the night of the Gala. Rarity tried to be patient with the Prince's manner, but his selfish ways soon got to her and, when Blueblood used her as a shield from an incoming cake (Courtesy of Applejack and Pinkie Pie), Rarity angrily declared him to be nothing more than a "royal pain" and broke off the relationship for good. It's worth noting, though, that the two do share a fear of getting themselves dirty, a fear Rarity took quick advantage of while telling off the Prince. Appearances : See also: Appearances Rarity appears in all episodes so far except episodes twelve and fifteen. Gallery SparkleRarity.jpeg|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings Fillyrarity.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play Sparkler.jpg US_Glory.jpg post-38-1299206676.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting the prince. 1297103529774.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. Trivia * Rarity's design evolved from that of Sparkler and Glory, ponies from the original (or G1) line of My Little Pony characters. She looks like the unicorn Majesty, who came with the G1 castle set, except her hair is purple instead of blue. When Hasbro lost the rights to nearly all the original ponies names, Faust combined Glory's color scheme and Sparkler's personality and appearance with the name of a G3 pony, creating Friendship is Magic's Rarity. Her name is based on the word Rarity, meaning something that is rare or scarce. * Rarity says "Darling" eight times in episodes 1-19. * Rarity shares a few similarities with that of Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, as they not only have primary colors within the blue-violet range, but are also voiced by the same voice actress, Tabitha St. Germain. Category:Unicorns